nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TahR78/PlundraArchive
Bellen Moet je vooral vertellen dat je belt vanwege ene Bernd Galama. Ze zullen je zeggen dat ze de naam nog nooit hebben gehoord. Er bestaat niemand met die naam, namelijk. De simpele waarheid is dat je geen flauw idee hebt wie ik ben, waar ik ben en wat ik doe. Melk en koekjes is niet echt mijn ding, trouwens. Misschien meer iets voor jou, aangezien je het er zo vaak over hebt? Nouja, veel plezier met je enge ziektes en paarden-fetisj. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:32, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Please discuss only English on-wiki topics here. 23:33, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Please, log in. How 'bout that? The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Or, please, use your common sense. TahR78 23:36, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::I used it, it told me to tell you to log in. And you did. It also told me you didn't bother logging because you are lazy and Surinamese. But I'm cool with that, because I totally dig roti! The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:38, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::You should really first know what you are talking about. Roti is not "Surinamese", lol. TahR78 23:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Rude You're being awfully rude today... why's that? Got sand in your vagina, perhaps? The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:05, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Moet ik je moeder's baarmoeder eruit laten rukken door een paard? 23:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Alsof jij met jou overtuigingskills een paard ooit zover zou kunnen krijgen... Wat ik je wel kan aanraden is een beetje beleefdheid aan te leren. Vroeger gaven ze je daarvoor met de zweep, nu is het gewoon een kwestie van fatsoen. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Stop het fatsoen in je reet. Eerst de wannabe-Hitler uithangen en nu de moraalridder. Oh en wie is hier degene die smekend en half-jankend mensen probeert te overtuigen om voor hem te stemmen op een pietlullige kleine fictieve wiki? 23:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ik wil helemaal niet dat je op mij stemt - als ik niet gekozen wordt is dat weer een extra motivatie om 'm te peren. Nee, ik vroeg je om op Oos te stemmen of misschien op die Chinees ofzo... zou een échte racist zijn favoriete internetnegertje vragen om op een Chinees te stemmen? The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Nou vuile kutfries, dit negertje heeft wel meer herseninhoud dan jij en je moeder samen geloof ik. Jammer dat dat wijf in 1969 blijkbaar nog niet van de anti-conceptiepil had gehoord. Weet je wat ik voorstel? Nou Bernd, rot lekker terug naar je verlaten dorpje Wûnseradiel, ga lekker thee en koekjes met je moeder drinken en sterf samen (en ook met je vader gelijk) aan een terminale ziekte. <3 23:17, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, en 107 kg is best dik. Als je toch aandacht wil doe ik een suggestie: het programma Obese? ::::::Als ik het zo lees dan ben je wel aardig in mijn alias getrapt, Tahrim. Want die hele Bernd e-mail is natuurlijk onder een schuilnaam - geen één van jullie gasten weet mijn echte mail adres, zo snugger ben ik dan ook wel weer. Daarnaast ben ik inmiddels richting Oosten des lands verkast, en heb ik nooit in Friesland gewoond. Vuil ben ik evenmin, denk altijd goed om de hygiëne. Een terminale ziekte wens ik jou niet toe, je bent een Surinamer en da's al erg genoeg! Qua herseninhoud, tsja, dat zal wel goed zitten met je VWO. Waarschijnlijk heb je ergens een blanke voorouder die je die extra hersencelletjes heeft doen erven. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::PS: Bernd Galama bestaat niet. Is een verzonnen figuur. The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:22, January 3, 2012 (UTC) 23:19, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :WHAT?! Racist, chinese, I can figure it out you know :P BTW stop communicating in Dutch, with your j and your aa, like hejaa and flaaj. -- 23:18, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Flaaj is Limburgish, not Dutch :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 23:25, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Een harde beetje, is dat niet? --—Christopher Costello (Pikapi •Chat • ) 23:27, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Your vote is needed I know we've had our differences and all, but your vote would be most appreciated. It doesn't even have to be a vote for me, for all I care you vote for other people. Just cast your votes, that'd be great. Like vote for Ilava, he's a nice guy. Or maybe even the Chinese guy, for some more diversity... see how not racist I am? Incredible... The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :No 22:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::You guys always respond so quickly... like you're online 24\7. I mean that in a good way... I think... Anyway, just cast your votes, vote for Oosweshoesbes or someone like that, someone from the old days. That's not too much to ask from my little Surinamese buddy? The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Honey, could you please get cancer in all parts of your body? xx 22:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure, anything for my special little junglebunny. The glorious First Consul of Rome 22:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, rotten fucked raunchy afgelebberde by chemotherapy ruined sagging bad nipple piston licked fucked with coffee grounds stained Gee Black uterine severe wound prudish half torn east asian bad fucking mad bad ass licking selfish triple sucked mentally impaired anal loutish Terling lijende anthropopithecanthropus! and stretched graduate unnatural smelly pig poop stain poor bowel landscaped tourist tile brush afgeneukte spermatoïde lame peeled spastic torn tiefes in the garbage thrown an eternal Gerarde tattered nasty evil cancerwhore free shitting Mongoloid eight real banal waste socio-sized padded flipped gay impotent haired been whipped nipple-free whipped old twisted sodomiste pisdoorweekte left out of the womb slung olfactory defecated by Hitler created hanging lijer lung at birth incorrectly discarded fat jerking oligofrene snorkel smegma dirty ... hell of phylloxera sjo <3 22:59, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You really a very creative little guy! But if I where your big fat sassy momma, I'd make you wash your rude mouth with soap for using all those grown-up words! In fact, I think I'll call her right now. Then I can thank her for last night, she was great! The glorious First Consul of Rome 23:02, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :I hate racists. I just want them not dead, btu not alive either, like in a indifferent state. Anyway, vote progressive and vote for the thrid-oldest member still active, me and my Labour Party. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC)